Animagus
by Liptony
Summary: Beca is a young lady, who has lost her way. She was an animagus which means that she can turn into an animal at will. Having the lost of will to live, love and laugh she wonders the streets. All changes when she meets a redhead
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! **

**Feel free to comment. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Beca was a lost, young lady. There was something special about her. She was an animagus which meant she could turn into an animal at will. She had decided to be a cat, something about them was elegant. She used to really love turning into a cat and being stroked by her mother (without it sounding or being weird). She loved playing with other cats, just be silly.<p>

When her mother had died in a car crash, 4 years ago when Beca was 19 years old she didn't want to change because it reminded her of her mother. Her dad had left when Beca was 8 years old. She had not seen him since. Frankly she didn't want to. Her life had turned into sorrow and booze and fucking two different girls each night at a club. Early in the morning, she turned into a cat and slept under a bench almost next to the club. She didn't have friends, she didn't have a job but she had enough money which her grandma had left her.

One day she was walking from her apartment to a club and had to pee. She looked around, there were a few posh houses standing around. She looked around when she heard loud laughing. She followed the noise. She peered into the garden. A group of people were sitting there still laughing. It looked like they just had dinner in the garden. As Beca watched they left the table, taking dishes with them. Beca waited a minute before she snuck into the house to use the bathroom. After she finished and came back down the stairs, she saw that the backdoor was now closed. Carefully she tried to push it open but it was locked and the key was not anywhere she could spot right away.

"Oh crap." She said quietly. She heard footsteps and quickly turned into a cat. She didn't want and need breaking-and-entering charges. She sat there waiting to see who it was, who lived here and what they would do.

A red headed woman entered. She was about the same age Beca was. Maybe 2 years older. She jumped when she saw the cat sitting in her home.

"Hi cutie. Where did you come from? Aw you poor dear are stuck here not knowing your environment." She said looking at Beca. She had the most amazing blue eyes and Beca could do nothing but stare at them. The fear disappeared from Beca's mind.

"I'm just gonna check your color. Someone as cute as you; someone will be missing you." She said smiling brightly. She moved towards Beca, slowly. She knelt and held out her hand for Beca so sniff and as a sign that she was not going to hurt Beca. Beca sniffed at her hand and it smelled like meat and a wonderful smelling crème. Under that Beca could smell the essence of the woman. Which was part of her animagus gift. No one in her life had smelled better. Beca purred and the redhead moved her hand and stroke her head. Beca actually rubbed her head against the woman's hand. Beca felt the hand move around her neck.

"So you don't have a color. Does that mean you don't belong to anyone." The woman asked Beca.

Beca meowed which was not really an helpful answer.

"Well my name is Chloe. Chloe Beale. And how shall I call you. Rizzy? Yes I'm gonna call you Rizzy." said Chloe.

Totally like a human Beca lifted her paw to shake Chloe's hand. Chloe looked astounded but shook the paw anyway. In a swoop Chloe had picked up Beca and cradled her in her arms.

There Chloe stood in her home with a cat that had just wondered into her home in her arms. The cat was really cute and Chloe hoped that no one would come look for her. The cat was not heavy or fat. It was very comfortable weight in her arms. Moving the cat over to one hand she pulled out her phone and called her best friend Aubrey, who was a veterinarian. She had just left Chloe's house but Chloe wanted to ask for her help anyway.

_"This is Dr. Posen."_ Aubrey answered.

_"Why are you always so formal? You have caller ID, you know it's me."_ Chloe asked laughing.

"That's just me." Aubrey said._ "What's up?"_

_"Well when you guy's left there was a cat in my house._ " Chloe said.

_"Ok. And? Can't you get it out of your house?_" Aubrey said sniggering.

_"Haha. Very funny. I want to keep it. I would like you to look at the cat tonight, if that's alright._" Chloe said.

_"Yeah sure. I'm in front of your door anyway."_ Aubrey said.

_"Why would"_ but a ringing interrupted what Chloe was going to say.

Chloe dropped the phone on the table and went to open the front door. There stood her best friend with a smile on her face.

"What are you still doing here?" Chloe asked

"I took a call in the car." Aubrey answered. "So is this the cutie you were telling me about?"

"Yes. This is Rizzy." Chloe said feeling proud.

Chloe went into the living room to leave Aubrey to look at the cat. After 30 minutes Aubrey came and joined her in the living room.

"So she is just a beautiful, healthy cat." Aubrey said smiling. Closing her kit and standing it on the floor.

"Thanks so much Bree. Where did she go?" Chloe asked hugging Aubrey.

"Well when I was done, she ran off. Properly to relax, those exams are no fun for a cat." Said Aubrey.

Beca ran off once Aubrey was done. She did not like that exam at all. At least it was done and it meant that maybe, just maybe she could stay here.

She walked around the house. It looked like Chloe had just moved in. She loved the way Chloe had decorated her place. Slowly walking down the stairs she saw the living room was empty. She walked into it and jumped onto the couch and put her head on her front paws, feeling happy. A feeling she had not had in a long time. Suddenly she spotted in the corner some bubbleplastics. She used to love popping the little bubbles with her fingers, so she jumped of the couch and walked towards it. With her paw she pulled it entirely of the box it was hanging down from. With her left paw she started pressing down on the bubbles to make them pop. It was so much fun that she didn't notice Chloe standing in the door and staking pictures of her. Only when she heard a noise, did she freeze in the middle of popping another bubble.

"Oh it's ok, sweety. I love doing that to." Chloe said noticing the change in the cat. Beca turned around and looked at her still frozen.

Chloe sat down next to Beca and started popping the bubbles herself with her thumb and forefinger. Beca decided that it was ok and she joined in. Both of them had a blast popping the bubbles either with her paws or her fingers. Chloe took loads of pictures. After 10 minutes all the bubbles were popped and Chloe sat down exhausted on the couch but Beca stayed where she was, not sure if she was allowed on the couch or what the protocol was. When Chloe noticed that Beca had not joined her she said "Rizzy, come up, it's ok" and she patted the spot next to her.

"Meow" Beca answered and jumped up next to Chloe but instead of sitting down next to her, she stepped on Chloe's lap making Chloe laugh. Chloe had started to stroke Beca's head. It had been a long time since anyone had ever done that. It felt wonderful, the smell of Chloe's natural beauty filling her nose. It was a part of her power, to be able to smell the essence of a person but she could only do it when she was in cat form. Her eyes began to droop and she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for following!**

**Feel free to comment! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>In the night she woke up and found herself in a bed next to Chloe. She felt nice, she cuddled her closer to Chloe and she fell asleep again. The next time she woke up, it was 10am and the bed was empty. There was a faint sound of music. Beca got up, changed into human form, stretched and turned back. Then she carefully went down stairs and found Chloe dancing in the cooking something. Beca stopped and sat down enjoying the view because Chloe was only wearing a long shirt that only reached directly under her butt. Beca thought it would be better to make herself noticed, she felt a little pervy staring at Chloe.<p>

"Meow" Beca said to get herself noticed. Chloe jumped and spun around and with the stirringspoon she knocked over a glass which fell on the floor and Beca jumped back in fright.

The glass shattered into a hundred pieces around Chloe's feet. She carefully stepped around the glass and swooped Beca up. Craddling Beca in her arms she said:

"Aw Cutie, you're alright. Sorry I scared you but you startled me."

Beca was touched that Chloe cared for her and not the glass, that she cared less about the glass and more about Beca. Chloe kissed Beca in the top of the head and set her down on the counter until she finished cleaning the glass of the floor.

The day went on, they played with some more bubbleplastic. Then Chloe told Beca that she had some work to do because she was a medical student and she had to learn a lot. Beca changed into her human form and went into the bathroom upstairs to the bathroom and took a quick shower because she saw that Chloe had put on headphones. After she was done she walked back to Chloe's work room where she had her desk and all her medical books. She changed back into a cat and went towards Chloe who was sitting with her back to the entrance. She stubbed her left paw against Chloe's leg, Chloe reached her hand down and stroked Beca's head without pulling her attention from her material. Only when Beca jumped up to her hind legs and placed her paws on Chloe's knee that Chloe scooped her up and placed her on her lap. Beca sat there comfortably, Chloe stoking her head. Beca purred and closed her eyes. Time went by quickly because when Beca opened her eyes again the clock on the wall said 5pm. Beca couldn't believe that Chloe was still studying. Beca stood up on Chloe's lap and stretched her head towards Chloe's and stubbed it against her chin.

"Rizzy, I'm trying to study." Chloe said still looking at her books.

"Meow." Beca said stubbing Chloe's face again.

"Ok, I will take a short break." Chloe said getting up with Beca in her arms and walked into the living room and set her on the couch. Beca jumped of it standing in front of it, looking for Chloe. She came back with a tennis ball. They spent 30 minutes playing with it. Chloe rolled it for Beca to catch it.

"Okay, got to study, Rizzy." Chloe said and walked into her office again.

Beca spent the rest of the day chilling and lounging around the house doing nothing but as a human. When she became sleepy she changed into the cat again not wanting to fall asleep in her human form.

The next day Beca again woke up in Chloe's empty bed. Beca searched the house and found that Chloe was not there. So Beca changed and took a shower, got ready and left the house but never less leaving the backdoor unlocked for when she came back -if she wanted to come back. She need to clear her head.

She walked to the closed Starbucks to get her favorite coffee. She stood in line, paid and as she waited for her coffee she saw Chloe walk in. Beca smiled brightly at Chloe. Chloe looked a little confused but returned the smile. Beca waited until Chloe had her drink as well and then walked up to her.

"Hey you." Beca said

"Um.. hey.." Chloe said confused. Beca didn't understand why she was so confused.

"Want to join me to finish your coffee?" Beca asked still not getting Chloe's confusion.

"Um.. I'm meeting some here but thanks." Chloe said.

There was a silence.

"Do I know you? You look familiar." Chloe said her brow furrowed.

"Yes Chloe it's me. I'm..." but Beca didn't finish that sentence because she remembered that Chloe didn't know her in her human form.

"I'm sorry. I got the wrong person. Goda go." Beca said running out of the Starbucks.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, what animal would you become and why?!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Y'all! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's just a short one!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chloe went about her day. She couldn't get the girl from the coffee shop out of her mind. She looked familiar but not. And she was hot. The way her eyes had glowed when they looked into hers. When she got home at 8pm, Rizzy was waiting for her at the door. She set down her bag, took of her jacket and her shoes. Then she bent down and scooped up the cat. Gave her a quick kiss on the head and snuggled Rizzy in her arms. She walked to the fridge, got a bottle of water and sat down on the couch putting Rizzy on her lap. The cat sat on her lap, her face turned to Chloe's and looking at her. Like she was expecting Chloe to say something. Chloe grabbed the remote and turned on the stereo to put on music. She stroked the cat.<p>

"Hey Rizzy my cutie. How are you?" She asked the cat not expecting an answer. Rizzy meowed and this was not the first time Chloe had the feeling that Rizzy could understand exactly what she was saying. She put her hands on the couch relaxing.

"You know the craziest thing happened to me today. I was at the coffee shop meeting Aubrey and when I went into the shop there was this girl. She smiled at me. Like really smiled. She saw me."

"Meeoow" Rizzy said stubbing her paw against Chloe's arm to indicate that she wanted to be stroked. Chloe obliged but she continued her story.

"So when I had my coffee she came over again and smiled. Asked me to join her for coffee. She just looked to familiar. I just can't place her. And when I asked if I knew her she started to say that she did. She even knew my name. But then she stopped and ran out of the shop. It's so weird. Have I met her before and forget I did. She was hot. I seriously would not forget her."

She stopped talking and sat there stroking Rizzy's head and neck.

"Well I'm going there again tomorrow to study. Maybe she will be there and I get to talk to her. I will go early to get some studying done and hopefully she will get there for a break or so." She said not talking specifically to the cat but loud to herself.

"Meeeow" Beca said hoping it would sound like she was agreeing.

**Beca's POV**

Beca listened to Chloe's story and decided to go back to the coffee shop tomorrow but only at 12 or 1pm so Chloe could actually get some studying done. Plus she never got up early. Ever.

They played with the tennis ball for like 30 minutes.

"Damn, you are so cute." Chloe said scooping Beca up again in her arms.

Beca purred, she loved it when Chloe snuggled her like that. When Chloe lifted her head again so did Beca. Beca was looking in Chloe's eyes. She felt something for Chloe. She moved forward and pressed her snout against Chloe's lips. It was short kiss.

"Aw" Chloe said kissing the top of Beca's head. She got out her phone and started taking pictures of Beca and some with the both of them.

Chloe turned off the music and on the TV for news. When they were finished she went to study again and Beca relaxed on the couch watching TV and thinking about the red head in the other room.

At 11:30pm Beca jumped down from the couch and walked to Chloe who was still studying. She stubbed Chloe's leg with a paw. Chloe looked down at her.

"Oh Rizzy, thanks for always reminding me when it's getting late. How ever the hell you can tell time." Chloe said patting Beca's head.

Both of them went to bed thinking about the other. Though Chloe did not know that the object of her thoughts was right next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, y'all! **

**Hope you are well! **

**Another chapter for you!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning Chloe got up and started getting ready for the day. When she was done she sat down next to her cat Rizzy and looked at how peaceful the cat looked. She pulled out her phone and took a picture, she also bent down and kissed Rizzy on the head. She left her apartment and went to the Starbucks.<p>

She sat down and started to study. She was concentrated on her work. She didn't even notice the brunette entering the Starbucks and watching her a smile playing across her face. She only looked up when there was a crash. An old lady had dropped her coffee mug. The brunette hurried to help her. When everything was finished the brunette grabbed her coffee and sat down at a table with her back to Chloe. Chloe was a little taken aback. She stood from her table and walked over the brunette.

"Hey." she said

"Oh, hi.." the brunette said.

"I'm Chloe, but you already know that. It only seems fair I get your name." Chloe said smiling.

"Beca." said the brunette named Beca. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I just... I had some errands to run or something." she blushed.

"Right... some day you will have to tell me how you knew my name" Chloe said winking at Beca. Beca looked at her blankly.

"Anyway I was wondering. Do you mind if I join you?" Chloe asked.

"Please." Beca said motioning to the chair opposite of her.

"So what do you do, Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Uhm..." Beca said suddenly nervous with her right hand she rubbed her neck.

"I uhm.."

"Yes?" Chloe pressed intrigued but slightly worried.

"Nothing." Beca said not meeting her eyes.

"How do you mean 'nothing'?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I mean like actually nothing. I'm not doing anything at the moment. I used to be a DJ but after my mom died I just couldn't do anything. My mom, she loved listening to my mixes. She would just glow when she listened to them. So I don't do anything. I go to clubs, get drunk, have sex and ya. That's it." Beca said. There was a pause, Chloe was silent. She didn't know who to react to that.

"I so don't know why I told you that. You must think I'm a total looser and idiot. I'm sorry. I'm gonna go. " Beca stammered turning red again. She got up as if to leave but Chloe reached over the table and grabbed her hand.

"Hey! It's ok." Chloe said.

Beca blinked and looked down at their hands.

"mh?" Beca said.

Chloe could not deny the electricity surging through her body as their skins touched.

"I said it's ok. It's ok to feel like there's nothing in your life. It's ok to just let go and do whatever the heck you feel like but at some point you have to get back on track."

Beca looked at her in disbelieve but also sat back down in her chair.

"Why for me to make an impression." Beca mumbled more to herself.

"Sorry, I.. I don't even know why I was flirting with you. Here you are studying something the looks like medicine" she pointed at the book Chloe had had in her hand when she walked over.

"destined for greatness and I'm just.. I'm just me. A looser drunk, doing nothing, screwing girls over" Beca said.

"Destined for greatness?" Chloe repeated. "Are you trying to make yourself look bad?"

"No, i'm not. It's who I am. And from the moment I saw you I was mesmerized by your eyes. I could invent that I'm like this super cool confident person but that will blow up in my face sooner or later. One can always change their living situation but you cannot change your lie." Beca said. "and now I'm going to let you get back to your greatness."

She stood up, grabbed her jacket, squeezed Chloe hand.

"Goodbye Chloe." Beca said and walked out the Starbucks.

Shaking her head to herself.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! What did you just tell her. God, she just to perfect for me. I'm gonna leave. Embarrassing." Beca cured at herself.

Then she heard a voice.

"Beca! Wait up."

She turned around to see Chloe behind her.

"Call me." she said and pressed a piece of paper with a number on it into her hand and walked back into the Starbucks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Y'all!**

**Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Here is the next chapter. Hope y'all like it.**

**Enjoy :)**

Beca gaped at the piece of paper in her hand with the number on it. She could not believe it. Chloe had actually given her her phone number. She walked down the road not really seeing it. Remembering the electricity that she had felt when their skins touched.

She now was in deep shit. She could not pretend to be Rizzy anymore. She wanted to have Chloe for real. She remember what she had said: '_One can always change their living situation but you cannot change your lie'._ She was going to have to tell her. Beca gulped. She went back to Chloe's house and walked around in it. She felt so safe here.

She changed back into cat form and settled down on the couch. She fell asleep. She woke up to the keys turning in the lock. She didn't move from the couch, she was nervous.

"Hi Rizzy." Beca heard Chloe's voice call into the house.

"Rizzy?" Chloe repeated. After a few seconds she appeared in the doorway to the living room.

"What's wrong, Darling? Are you hurt?" Chloe asked rushing towards Beca kneeling down in front of her.

"Meeeow?" Beca said making it sound like a question.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked tentivily stretching out her hand for Beca to smell. Beca looked at her not moving.

They held the position for a few seconds and then Beca stretched her head and met Chloe's hand. Chloe scooped Beca up and they cuddled. Chloe didn't talk about Beca like the day before. She seemed deeply in thought. Beca stubbed her face with her paw. Chloe turned her face and Beca looked into those blue eyes.

They spent the evening playing games with the tennis ball and bursting some bubble wrap.

The next day dawned. Beca woke up and Chloe was gone. She was either studying or at university.

Beca left the house, she could not text Chloe while still in her house. She sat herself on a bench in the park, pulled out her phone and started writing a text.

_"Hi Chloe, it's Beca. I wanted to see if you maybe fancied a"_ nope that was crap. She deleted it again.

She paused not really knowing what to say. She decided to call instead.

"Hello?" the red head answered after 3rd ring.

"Um. Chloe?" Beca asked nervously.

"Yes, who is this?" Chloe asked.

"It's Beca." Beca said.

"Beca?" Chloe asked sounding confused.

"Yes. We met at the Starbucks yesterday?" Beca asked worried that the red head had forgotten her already.

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell" Chloe said.

Beca didn't know what to say, there was a pause.

"Oh Becs, I was just janking your chain. Of course I remember you." Chloe said with a laugh.

Beca let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Oh ok. I was worried." Beca said but Chloe didn't say anything.

"Anyway, I wanted to see if you wanted to go to dinner with me?" Beca asked. This time she held her breath.

"Oh I would love to."Chloe said

"Tonight?" Beca suggested.

"Pick me up at 7. I'll text you the address." Chloe said.

"Great. See you then." Beca said and they hung up.

She hurried back to her apartment to get changed even when she knew that this relationship would be doomed once Beca had told Chloe the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the new chapter. **

**I hope you like it.**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Beca stood in front of the door to Chloe's house and nervously rocked on the heels of her feet. After 5 minutes she rang the doorbell.<p>

Chloe opened the door after a minute. Beca felt her breath hitch. Chloe was beautiful. She was wearing a black strapless dress which hugged her in all the right places.

"I thought you were going to bail. You stood outside for like 5 minutes." Chloe said smiling.

"Ah yeah, last minute pepp-talk" Beca muttered. "You look amazing, Chloe"

Chloe blushed. "Thanks you look great yourself."

"Shall we go?" Beca asked

Chloe bit her lip.

"I kinda can't find my cat. Would you mind waiting a minute untill I find her?"

"Um sure." Beca said pausing dredding what she was about to say.

They both entered the house.

"Um Chloe.." Beca started and took a deep breath.

"Yes Beca" Chloe said looking at Beca slightly confused.

"About your cat... There is.. uh.. There is something I should tell you. And I totally get it if you hate me and never want to see me again..."

"Woha, Beca. Tell me what ever it is." Chloe interrupted her rambling.

"Your cat's name is Rizzy." Beca stated.

"Yes, how do you know that?" Chloe asked her expression not changing.

"I am Rizzy." Beca said.

Chloe stared at her, there was a pause.

"Your are Rizzy?" Chloe repeated.

"Yes. I can turn into a cat." Beca said.

"You can turn into a cat." Chloe repeated looking confused.

"Are you pulling my leg? Look im sorry I was mean to you on the phone but that doesn't give you the right to tell me some kind of bullshit." Chloe said and Beca noticed she was getting angry.

"Woha Chloe" Beca said loudly stopping her rant.

" it has nothing to do with that. I am what is called an animagus." Beca said calmly.

Chloe opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Are you ok?" Beca asked calmly. "Why dont we sit down?"

Chloe just nodded and let Beca guid her to the couch.

There was a few minutes silcence. Beca was getting more nervous by the second. She started tapping her forefinger on her knee.

"Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Yes chlo?" Beca answered looking at her but contiued to tap her forefinger.

Chloe reached out and put her hand on top of Beca's to make her stop.

"Please stop. It's driving me even more crazy."

"Sorry. I'm just nervous I guess. I never before had told anyone before." Beca said.

"That you are an ani what's-it?" Chloe asked.

"Animagus, and yes." Beca said looking Chloe in the eye.

"Look I'm not shitting you. I'll demonstrate if you wish. But please don't faint." Beca said getting up.

Chloe nodded.

Beca took a deep breath and changed into the cat Chloe had named Rizzy.

Chloe looked at Beca and Beca looked at Chloe. Beca then walked towards Chloe and moved her both front paws on to Chloe's knee.

"Meow" Beca said trying to get Chloe's attention. Chloe looked at Beca in disbelief but then stretched out her hand to stroke Beca's head. After a few seconds Beca moved away from Chloe and changed back into human form.

"Wow, that's just wow" Chloe whispered.

"Chlo, I need you to know that I'm sorry I just tricked you like that. You have made me feel things I have not felt in a long time. Ever since my mom died. And I really want to go out with you and everything. And I promise you I didn't watch you like a pervert." Beca said pausing to let Chloe prosses this.

Beca stretched out her hand and tentatively touched Chloe's.

"I can turn into a cat. It's not like I go out and fight criminals and zombies." Beca said trying to calm her down but couldn't help herself say:"anymore".

Chloe's head snapped around.

"Anymore?" Chloe repeated after her.

"Yeah. Anymore. After my mom died I just hated my gift. I couldn't even save my mother." Beca said quietly.

"I decided to tell you because of what I said in the Starbucks. You can change your living situation but you can't change a lie. And I dont want to lie to you. Like ever."

"Wow" Chloe mumbeled.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you scared?" Beca asked tentivly.

"I... Um I need some time. To think. The girl I'm crushing on can turn into a cat and has powers and fights criminals and zombies" Chloe said and Beca nodded.

"Yeah I totally get it. I hope you will be able to forgive me. I was so enjoying to be with you. I mean like in the cat way. And again I didn't peep on you. Us humans meeting was an accident. I m sorry, totally my fault. I'm leaving." Beca said giving Chloe a quick kiss on the temple and left the house.

Defeated she sat down on the stairs in front of Chloe's house. She couldn't describe what she was feeling. A mixture of defeat, shame and happiness at the same time. She somehow couldn't move but her mind screamed for her to get way from Chloe's house.

Suddenly she felt a pang in her heart and she turned around. There stood Chloe at the window looking out at her with an rather expressionless face. From that moment she knew Chloe was her soul mate. Her mother had said:

"When you are ready for love, you will feel a pang in your heart. When you are near your soul mate you will feel their presents in yourself. Be sure to hold onto them. You will only love once in a life time."

She knew she had to make things right. As this resilation came to her Chloe moved away from the window. Beca stared at the place where her face had been.

"Beca?" Chloe's voice made her head snap around.

Gesendet mit meinem HTC


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi y'all! **

**Hope you are well :)**

**as to you who were wondering why there was German at the bottom... **

**I am German. **

**And when I'm not home I write on my cellphone and then send it to myself per email. I must have accidentally copied it in with the text. **

**I'm sorry and I will try to prevent it from happening again. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chloe had opened the door.<p>

"Yes?" Beca said looking Chloe directly in the eyes.

"Call me in 3 days?" Chloe said.

"Three days?" Beca repeated.

She couldn't even believe that this was happing. Her heart was about to explode with happieness.

"Yes." Chloe simply said and closed the door.

Beca thrust her arms in the air. She could feel Chloe's presents but she was not afraid to show Chloe that she was Happy.

Beca left for her own appartment. When she got there she started cleaning. When she was done. She prepeared the desk in her office so that she would have space and all the equipment that she needed to start mixing again.

She sat at her desk and started thinking about her mother. She missed her so much.

"_One day, you will meet the love of your life. Everything will make sence. Even if you have left the path you are meant to be on. You will come back to your destiny. Once you have met them you will be selfheal." _

Beca heard her mother's words echo in her head.

_"Them? Don't you mean him?" _A 10 year old Beca had asked her mother.

_"Love is not specific in gender. When you love someone, you love their soul their being. No matter what gender."_

"God I miss you, mom" Beca whispered wiping a tear from her cheek.

She sat there staring into space. After a while she turned to her computer and wanted to start mixing. She was lost, she didn't even know about the music that had been made in the last few years so she went online and looked for a playlist for the hits of the last 4 years. She spent the next day listening to music and make a list of songs she liked and had potential to be mixed.

The next 3 days were difficult for Beca as she thought of Chloe and wanted to talk to her but she respected her wish and waited to call. They needed to talk. Beca needed to tell her what it meant to be Beca's 'chosen one' even if she didn't feel the way about Beca.

Then finally the day arrived and Beca sat with her phone in her hand on her couch. After about 30 minutes of wanting to click on the call button to throwing the phone to the end of the couch.

"Hey Becs" Chloe answered the phone after the 4th ring


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Y'all!**

**I am so sorry for the delay.. I just was not inspired and had a lot to do. But now since I have had a few days off, I'm getting back into it. Thanks for Y'all sticking with the story and with me. ****I hope y'all like it.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The next 3 days were difficult for Beca as she thought of Chloe and wanted to talk to her but she respected her wish and waited to call. They needed to talk. Beca needed to tell her what it meant to be Beca's 'chosen one' even if she didn't feel the way about Beca.<p>

Then finally the day arrived and Beca sat with her phone in her hand on her couch. After about 30 minutes of wanting to click on the call button to throwing the phone to the end of the couch.

_"Hey Becs"_ Chloe answered the phone after the 4th ring.

_"Hey Chloe."_ Beca said carefully. _"How are you?" _

_"I'm fine Becs. I just needed to wrap my head around things. You being an anima- what's it._" Chloe said

_"Animagus"_ Beca said.

_"Yes that."_ Chloe said.

_"So.., I guess it take a little getting used to. I mean I grew up with it. It must be strange for who didn't._" Beca said.

There was a small pause.

_"Can we meet tomorrow?"_ Beca asked.

_"Yeah sure, for coffee? I have to study. I'm not blowing you off. I just need to study."_ Chloe said hurriedly.

_"Yeah ok, I'd like that. People need coffee."_ Beca said slightly disappointed

So the next day Chloe sat at a table in the coffee shop.

She was having a weird morning. After walking down the street, where people told her random things like:

_"God my thong is so high up my ass, it could almost come out of mouth"_

_"My boss is such an uptight bitch. Someone just has to fuck her good. Then maybe she would chill."_

She sat down at only table that was free and as she pulled out her books to study she heard:

_"God this girl is so hot. I wish I could take her right here right." _

Chloe just rolled her eyes and took out her phone.

_"Oh my Lord. There is this guy talking about how he would like to bang his girl" _Chloe texted Aubrey_. _

_"There are crazy people everywhere"_ Aubrey texted back.

_"Her body is just.. omg I'm getting hard just thinking about it." _

Chloe rolled her eyes, slight shudder running down her back.

_"Damn, I hope Beca will be here soon. This guy is seriously creepy. Every other table is occupied otherwise I would move."_ Chloe texted Aubrey.

_"Let's hope."_ Aubrey answered.

As if Beca has read her text she walked in the door, pulling up her sunglasses from here eyes, which were also searching the cafe to see where Chloe was.

Beca smiled and walked towards Chloe. A quick hug and a chast kiss to the lips and Beca sat down.

"Hi beautiful" Beca said.

"Hi" Chloe said blushing at the compliment.

Chloe leaned over the table and whispered.

"Thank god your here, there is this creepy guy who is talking about banging a girl and him getting hard."

She saw Beca look over he shoulder. Her eyes flickered back to Chloe's eyes.

"Um.. he's not saying anything now." Beca said.

_"She is beautiful, and Damn she smells good." _

What? There was it again!" Chloe said.

"But I looked at him, his mouth was not moving." Beca exclaimed.

Chloe looked around the coffee shop.

"Why is she hearing voices? That's so strange."

"It's not strange Beca, I must be going crazy." Chloe said looking back at Beca. There was a pause. Beca's mouth opened in an almost comical "O"

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Holy mother of God" Beca's voice said but her mouth was still in the almost comical "O"

"Is belly-talking a hidden talent? If your messing with me, it's not funny." Chloe hissed.

Beca closed her mouth, taking a ship from her coffee.

_"I'm not talking, I am thinking it. Holy Shit you can read minds."_ Beca's voice said and Beca winked.

Now Chloe's jaw dropped.

_"I hope she does not go crazy"_ Beca's voice said and Beca's faced moved into half an amused expression, half apoplectic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Y'all!**

**Here is the new chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>After they had made it out of the cafe and to Beca's apartment safely, Chloe sat on the couch. Beca shuffling thru notes her mother had left her concerning the effects on the soul mate of an animagus. Beca was also not trying not think so much but failing at it.<p>

_"God, I shouldn't think about how she makes me wet. Omg omg. I didn't mean for her to hear that." _

She turned her heat slowly blushing deeply. Chloe just looked, her eyes unfocused.

She turned back and found the page she wanted. It had the "cure for the animagus" for situation like:

Mindreader

Empath

Visiting different body's

She turned around.

"Chloe?" She asked tentatively and walked towards Chloe who didn't move.

"Chloe?" Beca asked louder. After the 3 time Chloe's head snapped up and her eyes seemed to focus.

"So regarding you ability, we have options. Do you want to hear them now or hear the story first?" Beca asked

_"Omg, I hope she does not freak out. I need her. As mother said: 'you only love once in a life time' I need her to stay calm and trust me. She now is in danger."_ Beca thought. She noticed the change in Chloe's face.

_"Oh right she can still hear my thoughts, Shit Shit, I don't know what to do."_ Beca thought.

_"123456789" _Beca started counting her head to keep herself from thinking other stuff that would overwhelm Chloe.

"Please the abilities. It is kind of freaking me out. Is there anyway maybe we can turn it of. Or just at least for you for you. I really just can deal..." Chloe trailed of.

"Yes ok, abilities. Um... You I'm mean we can perform a let's say 'magic trick' and get rid of it for me completely or we can perform it on an object that will keep this power. It releases the power of you touch it with you left hand. The ring finger-for obvious reasons. It reaches me anywhere in the world at anytime and place or that we do it on 2 of the same objects so it can go both ways. You can either read or send messages. Unfortunately there is no way to 'get rid' of permanently." Beca finished talking.

_"Oh god, I just overwhelmed her. I wonder what she would choose. What I would choose?"_ Beca thought. _"Shit, sorry" _

Chloe just raised her eyebrow.

Beca couldn't help but think _"option 3."_

"because the main artery runs from the heart to the finger." Chloe muttered so quietly that Beca almost missed it.

"I agree" Chloe said lowder.

"Ok, so what object would you like to use?" Beca asked smiling.

"Um.. What is the smart thing to do?" Chloe asked.

"Well anything from a bracelet to a necklace, to a ring on a necklace. It's best to keep it close." Beca said.

"What if other people touch it?" Chloe asked.

"Dont worry. It only connects you to me. Well mentally." Beca said.

"Then why should I keep it close." Chloe asked.

Beca didn't answer but thought the answer instead.

_"Incase you feel off, you can check anytime that I'm fine and vice versa. Plus that just puts a new tone to Phone sex." _

Beca flushed.

"I'm so sorry, I just... You can't control thoughts. Well anybody but you can't." Beca said looking to the floor.

_"123456.."_ Beca counted on her head. Beca sat down next to Chloe throwing her head back in frustration. But the counting didn't last long.

_"Might as well use rings. We are bound for life anyway. But what if she doesn't love me? If she blames me that she is in this mess. Damn you grandpa. Why did you have to be such a fucking hero. I could.."_

Beca was snapped out of her thought rant by fingers on her chin pulling her head to the left. She looked into the blue eyes of Chloe.

_"Her eyes are blue. Like Crystal. The clearest water can't compete. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life."_

Beca couldn't even control her thoughts anymore.

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca. When their lips met it was like and explosion in her hear. Beca was rendered speech and thoughtless.

"So about these objects. Rings on chains? I like it. And I have just the rings and chaines."

She stood up and walked to her bag not even mentioning the kiss that had left Beca thoughtless. This was her aim, but she didn't even thing that it was possible. She went to her bag and got out 2 black boxes.

"These are Lord of the ring rings. I bought them for me and my brother but I think I found a better place for them." Chloe said calmly.

"Then let's get started." Beca said.


End file.
